jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Giganotosaurus
"Which is more dominant?" section needed? Is the part with who'd win a fight part of the Dinosaur Field Guide and should be left in? Because it seems to me like it's more speculation, and a Giganotosaurus/Tyrannosaurus encounter does not happen anywhere in the franchise, so it looks like we could cut this part completely. --Kneazlegirl 05:20, December 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, you're absolutely right. Some people think this is a dumb-every-damn-thing-I-know-of-dino's wiki. If you see that kind of sections again, you can delete them without question. MismeretMonk 21:59, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Comic Section In the comic section it says it does not appear in the comics storyline... except it does...and its appearance is very prominent in the story, so prominent in fact that the presence of that line angers me beyond the capacity for rational thought. ralok (talk) 14:05, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :I've removed the paragraph. Thanks for telling me. --The Collector 22:34, July 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Information on the IDW comics is severely lacking on this site, given the quality of the work (errrrrr.... attempted quality) it feels like a significant oversight ralok (talk) 00:37, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :::It really is, sadly. If you know any info about the comics, please feel free to add what you know. I've unlocked this article for registered and non-new users. --The Collector 00:40, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Date of gene procurement Just so you guys know, according to the Masrani Backdoor, the Indominus was hatched in like 2009. That would mean that at least by 2009, they got the genes for Giganotosaurus and the other species. Assuming that the Backdoor is canon, that would suggest we should edit this. 15:04, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Giganotosaurus and Kritosaurus in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom? There was a leak a while ago about a Korean interview, in which he confirmed these two. Dinosaurus1 (talk) 17:16, January 14, 2018 (UTC) Bad translation does not count as confirmation, especially when a different, also dubious leak suggests otherwise --Edaphosaurus (talk) 20:24, January 14, 2018 (UTC) So. It could be true and he could have said it correctly. Dinosaurus1 (talk) 20:27, January 14, 2018 (UTC) It didn't confirm Kritosaurus, it confirmed something called "Cryptosaurus", which is pretty much a dubious name, so clearly it is unreliable and shouldn't be taken as fact. Also, this is old news. No need to bring it up again. CrashBash (talk) 21:12, January 14, 2018 (UTC) So? The maker of the article could have understood Bayona's mistranslation. Cryptosaurus isnt just a dubious genus; it is literally only a bone. Dinosaurus1 (talk) 21:23, January 14, 2018 (UTC) Oh, so that's possibly true, but the dinosaur chart is "clearly a fake", is it? It's dubious at best and not reliable. CrashBash (talk) 05:10, January 15, 2018 (UTC) That dinosaur chart could be a recount of all of the dinosaurs we have seen/known so far (I mean, would Stygimoloch be in the chart if we never known it until the near future as it's not seen in the trailer?). Still, I partially take it as real, as the countup of the dinos we have seen so far, and partially take it as fake, just in case. Dinosaurus1 (talk) 16:24, January 15, 2018 (UTC) So you're happy to believe every single rumour and leak except the one that doesn't fit your insane 30 dinosaur agenda? --Edaphosaurus (talk) 19:56, January 15, 2018 (UTC) Wha-wtf? No! Of course not! I only said that the leak could/might be a count-up of the ones we have seen/known so far. Maybe you're the one that is happy to deny every single rumor and leak except the one that fits your 17 dinosaur agenda. It's like how BastionMonk once said. "Why should we take this leak as gospel?" Yes, I know that its because of those stupid 50-dinosaur list, but still. It's still more believable than the 30/50 dinosaur nonsense. CrashBash (talk) 22:52, January 15, 2018 (UTC) Yes, what you said is true, since I'd scoff over 50 dinosaurs. But Lord knows how many dinos are in this film. Maybe 25-30. Is hardly believable, but just in case. Dinosaurus1 (talk) 23:10, January 15, 2018 (UTC) No. Expect 20. CrashBash (talk) 08:29, January 16, 2018 (UTC)